dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazoness
These cards and their Support are used by Carly Spencer of the Fusion Dimension. Monster Cards Amazoness Mystic * Level 4 * Type: Warrior/Effect * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 1500 * Defense: 1200 * Effect: Once per turn, you can add 1 "Polymerization" or "Amazoness" Spell or Trap Card from your Deck or graveyard to your hand. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step if this card attacked you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. Spell Cards Amazoness Coliseum * Type: Field Spell * Effect: All "Amazoness" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase. If an "Amazoness" monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your Deck with a different name then that card. At the end of the Battle Phase you can pay 600 Life Points equal to the amount of face-up "Amazoness" monsters you control: Special Summon all monsters destroyed by battle this turn (effects do not activate at this time) and perform a second Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Amazoness Coliseum" once per turn. Extra Deck Amazoness Assassin * Level 7 * Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 2600 * Defense: 2400 * Effect: 1 "Amazoness Spy" or "Amazoness Scouts" + 1 "Amazoness" monster Once per turn, you can send 1 card your opponent control to the graveyard and inflict 500 damage to the opponent. When you Special Summon an "Amazoness" monster while you control this card you can Set this card face down. When this card is flipped face-up place 1 card from the opponent's hand on the bottom of the Deck. Amazoness Beast Master * Level 7 * Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 2200 * Defense: 2400 * Effect: 1 "Amazoness Trainee" + 1 "Amazoness" monster Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Beast-type monster from your hand, Deck, or graveyard to your side of the field. While you control this face-up card Beast-type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Amazoness Shaman * Level 7 * Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 2400 * Defense: 2400 * Effect: 1 "Amazoness Sage" or "Amazoness Mystic" + 1 "Amazoness" monster Once per turn, you can Special Summon 2 "Amazoness" monsters from your graveyard with different names in face-up ATK Position to your side of the field. If an "Amazoness" monster you control would be destroyed by your opponent's card effect you can return 1 "Amazoness" card you control to the hand to negate that effect. Amazoness Berserker * Level 8 * Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 3000 * Defense: 2400 * Effect: 1 "Amazoness Paladin" + 1 "Amazoness" monster This card gains 300 ATK for every face-up "Amazoness" card you control. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, at the end of the Damage Step destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to the opponent for each card destroyed this way. Amazoness Master Swords Woman * Level 8 * Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 2700 * Defense: 2400 * Effect: 1 "Amazoness Swords Woman" + 1 "Amazoness" monster This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Your opponent takes all battle damage you would take involving "Amazoness" monsters. Category:Archetypes